


Skilled Hands

by EffingEden



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo leaves a party early, and gets followed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skilled Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [classics_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=classics_lover).



> Prompted on comment fic; Assassin's Creed, Ezio/Leo, holding hands

The sounds of the city-wide party faded behind him. It was still early, but he had caught himself flirting with his patron’s guest. Luckily, the man hadn’t noticed, and he’d escaped with some flimsy excuse.   
  
Leonardo looked up at the star-speckled sky, resigned to spending the night alone -  
  
when a hand closed on his and jerked him into the shadows. Fear rushed through him as a body pressed to his, a mouth ghosted along his jawline only to melt to joy when a familiar voice purred, “ _Ma amico_ , do you not know this night is for celebration?”


End file.
